GONE
by chocojihan
Summary: Oh Sehun muda,tampan,mapan,tapi semenjak ditinggal luhan dia berubah.akankah dia mampu membawa luhan kembali padanya dan haowen? /SEHUNXLUHAN ... HUNHAN CHANBAEK WARNING:GS!
1. Chapter 1

Judul: GONE

Penulis: ChocoJihan

Main Cast: Oh Sehun,Xi luhan

Other Cast: Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekyun,Do Kyungsoo Dll.

Disclaimer: cast milik tuhan,keluarga,agency,tapi HUNHAN milik Jihan,,PROTES?

Peringatan: typo everywere, GENDERSWITCH (GS),

.

.

.

.

 _10 tahun yang lalu_

"Maafkan aku .."

Sekarang.

Penulis POV

Duduk dikursi kayu mahal matanya tak henti henti memperhatikan deretan deratan angka dan huruf yang rumit sesekali dahinya berkerut saat melihat sesuatu yang tidak disesuai otaknya.

"seulgi,kau susun Berkasnya sebelum rapat besok."katanya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Baik, _Jangnim."_

Tak lama wanita itu keluar ruangan paling atas digedung pencakar langit itu.

.

BRAKKK

"OPPAAA"

Yang dipanggil pun hanya melirik dari ujung matanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan tebal Documennya,Gadis itu dengan nafas terengah engah,langsung duduk disofa yang ada diruangan Direktur itu.

"OPPAAA"

"Air?"

"lupakan tumpukan berkas itu,adikmu ini mendapatkan berita penting."

Oh Sehun menghentikan perkerjaanya,ya Oh Sehun CEO OH Corp yang memiliki otak jenius,wajah tampan,badan tegap atletis,kulit seputih salju dan jangan lupa ekspersi datarnya,memiliki _dongsaeng_ cantik bernama Oh Yeri.

"apa?"tanya Sehun tanpa menatap adiknya ini.

"apanya?" tanya balik Yeri pada oppanya tercinta.

"beritanya Yeri.." Yeri mengangguk lucu sambil membulatkan mulutnya.

"oppa,aku sudah menemukan _dia.._ oppa"

Sehun memusatkan perhatiannya pada adiknya tersebut.

TBC / DELETE

Ini karya pertamaku,tulisan pertamaku dont bash,,

REVIEW pleaseee ,,,


	2. Chapter 2

Title: GONE

Author: ChocoJihan

Main Cast: Oh Sehun,Xi luhan

Other Cast: Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekyun,Do Kyungsoo Dll.

Disclaimer: cast milik tuhan,keluarga,agency,tapi HUNHAN milik Jihan,,PROTES?

Warning:TYPO everywere,GENDERSWITCH(GS),

PREVIEW

" _apa?"tanya Sehun tanpa menatap adiknya ini._

" _apanya?" tanya balik Yeri pada oppanya tercinta._

" _beritanya Yeri.." Yeri mengangguk lucu sambil membulatkan mulutnya._

" _oppa,aku sudah menemukan dia..oppa"_

 _Sehun memusatkan perhatiannya pada adiknya tersebut._

.

CHAPTER 2

.

Sehun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya sesaat,hilanglah focusnya pada tumpukan tumpukan berkas ..

"oppa kau mendengarkanku?ck,aku pergi sajalah." Yeri hendak bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya sebelum sebuah lengan menahannya untuk bangkit dari kursi.

"tunggu,ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi?kau sudah menemukannya?"tanya Sehun.

"ya oppa aku sudah menemukannya,menurutku dia ada di Seoul,korea"jawab Yeri.

"bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"oppa kau meremehkanku?hah,sudah kuduga."pasrah Yeri.

"aku serius Yeri,,,jawab pertanyaanku."

"baiklah,,baik,,aku mendapatkan informasinya setelah aku mengumpulkan banyak berkas dan barang yang dia tinggalkan disini,kau kira aku akan membiarkan _keponakanku_ tidak memiliki ibu lebih lama lagi?aku mencari informasi dari beberapa tahun yang lalu." Jawaban panjang Yeri yang membuat sehun tertegun.

" _haowen"_ gumam sehun dalam sehun memiliki Buah cinta dengan wanita itu,wanita yang telah meninggalkan nya disaat semua sudah membaik,disaat dia mulai menerima kondisi dan tekanan yang menghimpitnya,disaat dia mulai jatuh cinta pada istrinya,Xi Luhan,,oh atau seharusnya namanya Oh Luhan Sigadis rusa itu.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah,mengusap wajah tampan nya dengan kasar lalu menatap adiknya dengan diam, _bingung_ itu yang sedang dirasanya sekarang.

melihat arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya Sehun bangit dari singgasananya.

"aku harus menjemput houwen disekolahnya,kita akan bicarakan nanti Yeri,kepalaku serasa mau pecah." pernyataan Sehun sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Sehun memarkirkan Mobil diparkiran luas Di dari mobil duduk didepan mobilnya sambl memainkan smartphonenya. Hingga..

"DADDYYY" Seorang bocah lari dengan semangatnya sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Dengan sigap Sehun menangkap lalu merentangkannya hingga terbang, "hy,boy,,what do you want for lunch today?" tanya Sehun pada anak laki laki Haowen putra Sehun itu tampak berpikir sambil meletakkan jari kecilnya didagu gaya berpikir yang menggemaskan.

"I want Corn soup And banana milkshake."jawab Haowen lantang.

"ok lets go"jawa sehun tak kalah lantang. Sehun menatap putranya yang terus tersenyum mengingatkan nya pada luhan istrinya tercinta.

" _kapan kau kembali luhan aku dan houwen merinduhkanmu?_ Gumam Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Mianhe kalo kurang memuaskan atau feelnya gak dapet..

Jihan masih dalam masa belajar,,thanks for read and don't forget to review,,,


End file.
